Lady
by Emmelz Liebe
Summary: "You are, and forever will be, my lady." (Jinguji Ren x Nanami Haruka)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own Uta no Prince-sama! or any of the characters mentioned. I only own the plot this one-shot will take.

Warm.

His heart was forever warm when he thought of her. _Little Lamb..._ The endearing nickname he had bestowed upon her brought the smallest of smiles to his features, his ocean blue eyes seeming to twinkle in amusement as he thought of her and all her little quirks.

The young beauty was off with Tomo-chan, spending one of her days with her friend from their Academy days. The rest of ST RISH was already knocked out upon both couches in the Master Course dormitory, snoring away loudly in awkward positions that he figured weren't the most comfortable ways to sleep. The original plan was to make sure she had gotten home safely and to welcome her back warm-heartedly. Now it was only Ren who was awake, his vibrant orange hair giving off a slightly pale blue sheen as it reflected a few moon beams from the natural light that poured in through the windows he stood beside.

Checking his watch, he noticed it was nearing ten at night. _It's getting late. The Little Lamb should be getting home soon._ After consulting his watch, he sauntered away from the window and to the only empty chair in their den, sitting down upon it and leaning against one side, using his hand to prop up his chin for extra support as he closed his eyes and waited to hear Haruka's light footsteps.

Minutes passed, and just as Ren could feel sleep beginning to creep over him and pull away at the last few strings of his conscious state, he heard her approaching the band of seven ever so slowly. The closer she grew, the more alert he became, however, he refused to open his eyes and make her aware of the fact that he was the only one still awake.

Her steps paused for a brief moment, and from the sound of it, she was no more than a few feet from him. As she continued to move about on the carpet flooring, he wondered what she was doing as she seemed to be walking everywhere. _Just what are you up to, Nanami?_

Jinguji had to stop himself from giving himself away and jumping as he felt the unfamiliar touch of a fabric being spread across him on the chair, Haruka's small hands working around him to tuck him in with what he figured was a blanket that was laying around.

The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end when he heard her tiny, timid voice, that sounded as warm as honey, whisper softly into his ear, "Good night, Ren-san, and thank you all for staying up for me."

"Can I have a good night kiss as my thank you instead?"

Ren's eyes were now open, his crystal blue orbs piercing Haruka's very soul as her heart raced within her chest at the fact that with one simple movement of his head, Ren, and his lips, were no more than a few inches away from her. A harsh tint of red filled her face and caused her skin to grow hot, embarrassed at how close she and Jinguji were. Even though Haruka realized that Ren had probably used this approach on many other girls, his charm was still overwhelming. It made her mind go blank and her heart flutter.

"R-R-Ren-san!" Haruka softly stammered, still being mindful of the fact that the rest of the guys were only feet away from them and were still asleep.

"Welcome back, Little Lamb."

Ren's eyes _entranced_ her.

Ren's lips grew _closer_.

And their hot breath _mingled_ with one another.

Nanami seemed to snap back to reality at the last second, her body jerking herself away from the Playboy's embrace and making her hop back a few feet. "I'm sorry, Ren-san! G-g-good night!" She stuttered, soon spinning about and making a mad dash towards the women's dorm rooms.

Smirking to himself at the reaction of his teasing, he looked down at the blanket she had carefully covered him with, the once smug smile now becoming sincere as his blue eyes softened. _I'm sorry, too, Lady. I think I have to chase my Little Lamb._

Rising from the chair, he tossed the blanket onto the couch, not caring where it landed, and the fabric fell upon Syo, the blond midget cuddling up with it as he leaned into his dorm mate, Natsuki's, side. Ren couldn't wait to see the little spitfire wake up like that in the morning.

Ren's long legs and strides carried him up some stairs and down some halls until finally he reached the door that opened up to Nanami's room. He smiled and raised his fist, lightly knocking upon the wooden door and waiting for an answer.

There was none.

_Did Lady already go to sleep? _ He pondered.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall beside the door and slid down to the carpet, one knee propped up against his chest while the other was fully extended, Haruka hearing his lonely sigh and wondering what in the world he was doing. Her face was still flushed, her heart still pounding, and her eyes still mesmerized by the blue ones that belonged to Ren.

Haruka had always admired Ren and treasured his friendship, and though she knew he liked to tease, this all felt different to her. Her heart was acting out of whack and she wasn't sure what to do. Why was tonight so different than his other advances?

Not being able to fall asleep, she began to work on a few scores and compose some more music until she could feel the need to head to bed. When she finally could, an hour had passed and her bones were aching and her mind was hazy. As she was about to climb into her bed, she remembered about Ren and wondered if he was still out there.

_I should check just to make sure._ She convinced herself.

Opening the door enough to poke her head out, her eyes widened at Ren's form that was still slumped up against the wall, his breathing shallow and slow while his blue pools were covered by his eyelids. _I can't believe he fell asleep here. He's going to catch a cold._

Returning to her bedroom for a moment, she came back with a blanket, spreading it over his shoulders and wrapping him up as best she could without waking him. For some reason, she found herself sliding down the wall and sitting next to him, her arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to stop the chill of the empty hallway from getting to her.

Her eyes closed and she listened carefully to the sound of his rhythmic breathing, a smile starting to grow as she enjoyed his company and this moment they were sharing.

Ren, who was amused that she had believed him to be asleep yet again, opened the blanket and covered her up as well, pulling her into him and startling her beyond belief.

"R-Ren-san, you were awake again?" She murmured in embarrassment.

Smiling, he only nodded. "Don't worry, Little Lamb. I told you I would wait till you were an adult, did I not?"

Her cheeks flushed with color for the millionth time and she nodded, remembering the time that he had said that. "Yes." Her eyes darted over him and she saw him looking as content as one could be, a small smile playing his lips while his eyes were closed, his head resting upon the wall and his Adam's apple making her audibly gulp. Haruka couldn't believe they were like this.

But at the same time...

She was glad that they were.

Preparing herself as best she could, she licked her lips nervously and squeezed her eyes as tightly as possible, her body slowly inching towards his own and her lips placing themselves upon his left cheek, his eyes snapping wide open and looking towards her who now seemed to be receding into herself from her immense shyness.

"L-Lady," he found himself stammering softly, his own cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he was shocked that she had done such a thing.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Ren-san! I don't know what came over me..." she whispered.

He chuckled and took her downward chin with his hand, bringing it up so they could stare one another in the eye, and his words igniting a fire inside them both before he placed the sweetest and most _innocent_ kiss upon her small, pink lips.

"_You are, and forever will be, my lady._"

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
